


Wishes and Realities

by PanSushiBento



Category: overwatch
Genre: Akande is sad, Akande loves Hanzo, Domestic Hanzo shimada, HANZO IS ADORABLE, Hanzo Shimada is the best, Hanzo can break your neck and snap your arm in half you weaklings, Hanzo hates Akande, Hanzo is naive, Hanzo loves McCree, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Implied Child Abuse, Implied abuse, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, McCree can't handle how cute Hanzo is, McCree loves Hanzo, Strong Hanzo, Tagging is dumb and AO3 hates me when I try to tag, domestic McCree, domestic life, fabricated lives, he has a wedding simulation and everything, holograms, implied domestic abuse, petite Hanzo, the Shimada family was fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: Akande loves Hanzo. Akande wants Hanzo. Akande needs Hanzo.But Hanzo hates Akande. Hanzo only wants another man. Hanzo doesn't need Akande.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Onesided Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Wishes and Realities

Akande stood in the comfy looking room. He wore a black jacket, beige sweater and black trousers. He removed to his jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. He peered up, smiling, at the sounds of pleasant humming and barely there footsteps. His precious was always so quiet.

Hanzo walked in wearing a black sweater with the shoulders cut out, showing part of his grand dragon tattoo and those small but built up shoulders. Those delicate fingers wrapped around elegant black strands of silky hair as they curled it precisely into a loose bun. He then plucked the lapis jewel hair clip that Akande had bought him and clipped it to the back of the bun. Those blue jeans shaped his thighs perfectly and his quick, steps mimicked those of a ballerina. Somehow, Hanzo managed to be thin, petite, delicate and almost looked like a precious porcelain doll and built, muscular and intimidating at the same time.

Hanzo hummed as he walked past him.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, dear. Just give me a second to pull it out. I know how much you love a perfect roast!"  
Hanzo bounced to the kitchen just as the eggtimer on the counter sounded and pulled out a beautiful roast beef out of the oven, pulling out expensive china dishes and plating the tender meat with baby carrot, broccoli, corn on the cob and a puddle of gravy to the side. All masterfully sectioned. Perfect, like Hanzo.

Akande wrapped his hands around Hanzo, his hands engulfing Hanzo's tiny waist in his embrace.  
"Hello, my precious treasure. How was your day?" He mumbled through kisses to that messy, soft hair.  
"Mmmm, not too bad. I was still bored without you though."  
Akande murmured thoughtfully.  
"Glad you missed me..."

Hanzo turned in Akande's hug, facing him.  
"Are you alright, my love? You don't seem too joyful this evening..."  
He snuggled into Akande's chest and whimpered. Feeling worried for Akande.  
"No, nothing is wrong."  
Hanzo stared up, unamused.  
"Nothing is wrong", he mocked sarcastically. "Are you seriously not going to tell me? Or shall I figure this out myself?"  
Akande sighed. No matter how naive and adorable his lover could be. He was still incredibly wise and intelligent and was fantastic at reading poker faces.

"Overwatch has simply been attacking a bit more often than late and our partners have pulled their funding out of fear so-"  
"So, you are afraid?" Hanzo finished, pitifully. Akande released him and straighten his sweater, huffing to himself.  
"So what? Does that make you less of a fearsome, intelligent mastermind?"  
Hanzo smiled. Those big brown doe eyes could speak a thousand lies, but this was truthful.  
"No, it doesn't. Right now, right here you don't even have to speak of this. They are not here and I know you will come out on top." Hanzo grinned enthusiastically, placing his hands on his hips and giving them a little wanton shake.

Akande smiled. "You know, I think about you a lot, Hanzo. What I would do if you said this to me in real life..."  
Hanzo tilted his head like a puppy and frowned.  
"Hmm? He questioned. "Am I not telling you this right now?" He smiled jokingly, giggling a little.  
Akande felt tears pooling in his eyes as Hanzo grabbed his hands in his much smaller ones. 

"This is real." 

Hanzo smiled ever so softly as he said that. Eyes filled with love and precious naivety. Akande dropped Hanzo's hands and walked towards the door, smiling. He looked towards Hanzo as he touched a pad by the wall. The walls turned blue, the carpet turned blue and all the delicious food turned blue. Hanzo waved to him.  
"I'll see you soon, my love..." before he spluttered out into blue light.

Akande sighed heavily. The computer in place of the front wall taunted him with what I stored. He called out to the monitor.  
"Computer, show me 'Hanzo File 05', would you please?" The computer flicked as it searched for the video and soon a dark image opened onto the massive screen.

Through a window, Hanzo stood, still wet from a shower. He was dressed in a red robe while swallowing a glass of warm milk. Hanzo's hair was loose and hung down the side of his head, showing his undercut. His tired eyes blinked slowly before looking at someone in the room fondly. He raised his hands, smiling as the other man picked him up and span him round once. Hanzo kissed the man's tan skin while giggling wildly. 

McCree kissed his soft lips and smooth skin thoughtfully with eyes filled with adoration and love. He was one of many who could see the beauty of Hanzo. An abused treasure, buried deep in the shadows of his family's torture and self loathing. Hanzo's eyes shone with joy. 

They really did love each other...

Akande pressed a button on the keyboard and the computer shut off. A single tear trickled down his cheek. 

"I wish you could have been mine, my beauty..."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fan fic so don't hate me too much I still have no idea how to use this site.  
> I only believe in McHanzo not Doomzo so if you want to leave suggestions for more Onsided Doomzo, McHanzo, Genyatta, Roadrat, Pharamercy or Zarmei, good ahead. Hanzo will never be with Akande in my canon so SHUSH.


End file.
